battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Go in Peace
Summary "Go in Peace" is a pair of oneshots from Season 3, December 26-27, 2014, in which Kiri deals with the aftermath of having made a contract, and heals her first grief seed. Full Text Part 1 Kiri doesn’t want to see anyone she knows. She’s too afraid that she might be unable to keep her emotions in check after having done the very thing she urged them not to do. Stonegit called her a traitor. He may have been insane at the time, showing all the signs of a corrupted, despairing soul, but he was right. He was more right than he could have guessed. She’s certain the others will do the same if they learn the truth. Kiri still maintains a presence at the fortress however; lurking in a corner, appearing quietly towards the end of a meal, sending a message to the contingent of witch hunters at the other fortress. She still needs to check in with Dagger, because she’s still uncertain whether it’s safe for dragons to approach the fortress again. For now though, she checks on the storage supply where she had bid the witch hunters to keep the spoils they found off of witches. A room of grief seeds. Each one is a corrupted, broken soul. They’re also the only things that can extend her time as a human. She gazes into the room, taking note of all the black ornamented spheres. The few in her pouch clink as she brushes her hand against it. Good. I’ll cleanse my soul first before performing the sending. She wonders about the Rebellion now. She wonders what she can do in her current state. She hates feeling useless, or helpless… and perhaps she is. Perhaps she always has been, ever since she was that poor sickly girl in the tea shop. And making the contract has pulled her away from the rebel’s affairs as she must now deal with her own. The grief seeds have given her time. Now she must use it wisely and prepare. She leaves quietly for her quarters, lost in her thoughts and plans. Part 2 Kiri has checked to ensure that she will not be disturbed in her quarters. No one is watching, no one is hiding around the corner. The paranoia she gained from Stonegit’s tyranny will not vanish quite so easily. With a smile, she returns her soul into gem form and holds it out. The once mostly clear blue is darker, more dull and muddied. She takes the first grief seed - a flower emblem with a play block - and touches it to her soul. The gem clears. Its corruption is pulled into the grief seed, leaving the main soul pristine and beautiful as it was before. The black, crystallized partition remains. Of course it wouldn’t change, she thinks with a dark laugh. Then she takes a deep breath and holds out the used grief seed. A blue glow appears around her hands. The light lifts from her, swirling gently around the grief seed, soothing, calming, healing. It washes away the pain and misery, pulling it from the seed, working from bottom to top. And as she continues to focus on healing the damaged, corrupted soul, the color of the seed changes. Slowly, gradually, the black vanishes. The light pulls the dark corruption away, leaving the grief seed a bleached pearl white. Kiri smiles as she feels the healing complete. The white grief seed feels much lighter now, more like a delicate shell. An image appears before her. A little girl who loved flowers, building things with her play blocks, and wanted nothing more than a happy family. The girl laughs and twirls, finally free. Kiri thinks she hears the girl whisper a grateful ‘Thank you,’ as the image fades away. Her eyes well up in tears, and now she knows that she truly has no regrets in making her wish. "Go in peace," she whispers back, smiling. Category:Season 3 Category:Events